Golden Trio's Internet Adventure!
by Graci-and-Cheri
Summary: This is where over summer vacation the hp characters get laptops and IM eachother. Supposed to be funny.  Graci
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story where the Golden Trio, Malfoy, Luna, Nevile, and most of the DA get LapTops over the summer holidays and IM eachother.**

**Set around in the sixth year.**

**Supposed to be funny!**

**~Graci&Cheri~**

**IM Name Key for this chapie:**

**Hermione= BookLuver83**

**Ron= WeaselKing3**

**Harry= Go_Go_Gryfindor**

**Draco= PureBloodRoalty**

**Neville= Trevor4Ever**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~On the Internet~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_BookLuver83 has logged on_

_Trevor4Ever has logged on_

_WeaselKing has logged on_

_Go_Go_Gryfindor has logged on_

**BookLuver83: **hey...

**WeaselKing3: **Hermione?

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **Hermione? Ron?

**BookLuver83: **HARRY! RON! so wats up...

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **err...im bored...dudley is fat...my life sucks...that just about sums it up...

**WeaselKing3: **lol harry...um...im at the burrow...hiding from the rath of my mother...

**BookLuver83: **lol...8] lol that's you harry!

**WeaselKing3: **haha! It is!

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **Grrr...

**BookLuver83: **i thot it waz cute tho...aw 8]

**WeaselKing3: **U THINK HARRY IS CUTE? !

**Go_Go_Gryfindor:** ...

**BookLuver83: **Thats not what i meant! i meant the little smiley thing i made that was suposedly harry was cute...

**WeaselKing3: **...

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **...

**BookLuver83: **u 2 r sooo stupid!

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **no we r just special...

**WeaselKing3: **in our own way...

**Trevor4Ever: **does that include me hermione?

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **NEVILLE?

**WeaselKing3: **Neville?

**BookLuver83: **neville...hav u been on the whole time watching us...

**Trevor4Ever: **yes...

PureBloodRoalty has logged on

**PureBloodRoalty: **woa...i think i entered the wrong chat room... -_-

**BookLuver83: **GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!

**WeaselKing3: **GGGGGGRRRRRRR!

**Trevor4Ever: ***gulp*

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **RAWR!

**PureBloodRoalty: **wow, even in a chat room u are all such wimps.

**BookLuver83: **why r u even still on here malfoy! -_-

**PureBloodRoalty: **u stole my smiley face! u will pay mudblood!

**BookLuver83: **wow, even in a chat room ur threats are stupid! '_'

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **yup, thats no suprise

**WeaselKing3: **woa, i didnt think this was possible

**PureBloodRoalty: **What?

**BookLuver83: **What?

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **What?

**Trevor4Ever: **What...

**WeaselKing3: **malfoy to get even stupider! *_*

**BookLuver83: **hahahaha! _

**Trevor4Ever: **he he...

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **lol ron dats funny hahaha! ^_^ 8]

_PureBloodRoalty has logged off_

**BookLuver83: **yes! he left! aww now i hav to go eat lunch. bi

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **me 2...dursley's r calling...bi

**WeaselKing3: **me 3...my mum ound me...-_- bi

_BookLuver83 has logged off_

_Go_Go_Gryfindor has logged off_

_WeaselKing3 has logged off_

**Trevor4Ever: **i guess its just u and me now trevor...

_Trevor4Ever has logged off._

******Authors Note Authors Note ****Authors Note Authors Note ****Authors Note Authors Note**

******so, did u like it?**

plz review...

Graci&Cheri


	2. Virtual Hexes, sent to you by Hermione!

**Thanks AtenaFreak for pointing out the Draco's username was spelled incorrectly! I am going to make it spelled right throughout this chapter.**

**~Graci**

Thanks for reviewing Athena Freak! U Rock!

~Cheri~

**Chat Names Key:**

**Hermione= BookLuver83**

**Ron= WeaselKing3**

**Harry= Go_Go_Gryfindor**

**Neville= Trevor4Ever**

**Draco= PureBloodRoyalty**

**Ginny= GryfindorGurl16**

**Luna= TotalSanity77**

**~~~~~~~~~~ On the Internet~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_BookLuver83 has logged on_

_WeaselKing3 has logged on_

_Go_Go_Gryfindor has logged on_

_TotalSanity77 has logged on_

_PureBloodRoyalty has logged on_

**TotalSanity77: **hello? ron? hermione? harry?

**BookLuver83: **hey luna!

**WeaselKing3: **'sup looney

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **hey luna! how r u?

**TotalSanity77: **o im fine. im packing for my trip to italy to look 4 crumplehorned snorkacks! :D

**BookLuver83: **O.O

**WeaselKing3: **O.o

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **-.-

**TotalSanity77: **well i had better go BYE!

**BookLuver83: **bi

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **bye

**WeaselKing3: **c u looney

_TotalSanity77 has logged off_

**BookLuver83: **that waz weird

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **yup

**WeaselKing3: **her user name was a lie.

**BookLuver83: **lol ^.^

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **i feel bad 4 her tho...

**PureBloodRoyalty: **of course u would potter!

**BookLuver83: **hav u been on here the whole time...

**PureBloodRoyalty: **yup

**BookLuver83: **stalker...

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **stalker...

**WeaselKing3: **y am i not suprised... stalker...

**PureBloodRoyalty: **:[

**WeaselKing3: **wats with the face. it really looks like u!

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **lol i c the resemblence!

**BookLuver83: **it got the beedy eyes, the permanent frown, and the angry eyebrows rit!

**PureBloodRoyalty: **u lov weasel king! u should change ur user to weaselkingluver83! haha!

_BookLuver83 has sucessfully sent a virtual hex to PureBloodRoyalty._

**PureBloodRoyalty: **wat the...AAAAAAHHHHHHH!AAAAAHHHHH!

**BookLuver83: **revenge is sweet...^.^

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **go mione!

**WeaselKing3: **id high 5 u, but u aren't here. so i will virtually high 5 u...when i figure out how...

**BookLuver83: **lol

_PureBloodRoyalty has been disconected from this conversation due to technical difficulties._

**BookLuver83: **YEAH! The hex worked!

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **wooohooo!

**WeaselKing3: **Par-Tey!

**BookLuver83: **as much as i'd luv to, i need to finish my letter

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **to who?

**WeaselKing3: **to who...

**BookLuver83: **...victor...krum...well gotta go bi!

_BookLuver83 has sucessfully logged off_

**_WeaselKing3: _**_grrrr...i think im gonna go now...bye harry_

_WeaselKing3 has sucessfully logged off_

_Go_Go_Gryfindor has logged off sucessfully_

**hey, hope u lurved it! **

**send us suggestions any time, we will do random pairings if you want, we are thinking about making Draco confess his undieing luve to Hermione in a chapter, what do you think?**

**~Graci and Cheri**

**Review**

**Please!**

**Pretty**

**Please!**

**Press**

**The Button**


	3. CHERI IS HOME!

**CHERI IS CURED AND HOME!**

**~GRACI**

I'M HOME! I SURVIVED! I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!

~CHERI

**WE CAN UPDATE NOW!**

**~GRACI**

I'M A CO-WRITER!

~CHERI

**I'M A SISTER!**

**~GRACI**

I LIKE DONUTS!

~CHERI

**...**

**~GRACI**

WHAT? I DO!

~CHERI

**Well, the original message was to let you readers know that Cheri is now safe at home and cured from cancer!**

**~Graci**

**I am sorry that we havent updated Middle School and Shuffle Challenge. We are continuing them, TOGETHER! **

**~Cheri**

**with no risks of Cheri dieing! I can sleep soundly now!**

**~Graci**

Yea, and maybe you'll stop snoring while your at it!

~Cheri

**I love you so much i'm going to ingnore that insult! :D**

**~Graci**

**LOL I LOVE YOU TWO GRACI!**

**~Cheri**

**I LOVE YOU THREE CHERI!**

**~Graci**


	4. Hermoine's Secret Lover

Hermoine's Secret Lover

**IM Name Key for this chapie:**

**Hermione= BookLuver83**

**Ron= WeaselKing3**

**Harry= Go_Go_Gryfindor**

**Draco= PureBloodRoyalty**

******Neville= Trevor4Ever**

**~~~~~~~On the Internet ;P~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_BookLuver83 has logged on_

_PureBloodRoyalty has logged on_

_Go_Go_Gryfindor has logged on_

**BookLuver83: **Oh! Not you again Malfoy! -_-

**PureBloodRoyalty: **mudblood, u got a problm w/ dat?

**BookLuver83: **You have horrible grammer and spelling!

**PureBloodRoyalty: **yea? well not all of us can b perfct lik u granger!

**BookLuver83: **Is that a compliment, because I am not sure if I should say thank you or be offended...

**PureBloodRoyalty: **is it rlly tht hrd 2 fgre out? i lik u...alot

**BookLuver83: **Malfoy, it's a lot, two words, WAIT, WHAT!

**PureBloodRoyalty: **did i seriously just say tht...unicorn turds...

**BookLuver83: ***is so shocked about previous comment that she is unable at the moment to repremand you for swearing*

**PureBloodRoyalty: **i luv u...plz cum bac...hermione...

**PureBloodRoyalty: **hey, y dont we strt ova, hi i'm draco malfoy, what ur name?

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **i'm soooooooooooooo telling RON! Ha!

**PureBloodRoyalty: **! HE'LL KICK MY ARSE!

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **thtz the point!

_WeaselKing3 has logged on_

**WeaselKing3: **BLOODY HELL! YOU LUV HERMOINE!

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **Yup, he does, from the bottom of his lttle feret hart ;P

**WeaselKing3: **well, bac off, cuz she's MINE!

**PureBloodRoyalty: **oh yea! well i challenge u 2 a duel, winner takes all!

**WeaselKing3: **UR ON! (and gonna lose)

_WeaselKing3 has logged off_

_PureBloodRoyalty has logged off_

**BookLuver83: **You know Harry, I can't believe they didn't notice I was still on...

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **yea, i mean now u kno that they luv u so, its no secret now (losers)

**BookLuver83: **Well, I have to go and stop that duel before they kill eachother

**Go_Go_Gryfindor: **good luck mione -oo- - me w/ my glasses XP

**BookLuver83: **Cool simlie, bye!

_BookLuver83 has logged off_

_Go_Go_Gryfindor has logged off_

omg its a line omg its a line omg its a line omh its a line omg its a line omg its a line omg its a line

Hope you enjoyed the declarations of love! ~Cheri

Voice your thoughts and sugestions via Reviews :] ~Graci


End file.
